Generally, various light fixtures that use light from a combination of light sources are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,171, 4,831,755, and 6,149,283.
Often, prior art devices that rely on the light from a combination of light sources show “hot spots.” In particular, prior art light fixtures using light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) use a large number of LEDs to generate the desired amount and color of light. However, typically, the points at which each individual LED are mounted are usually markedly visible as “hot spots” rather than the light of all the LEDs blending together to form a uniform glow.
Thus, a light fixture that uses a minimum of LEDs to generate a single light source without “hot spots” is desired. Moreover, a light fixture that blends light from different color LEDs into a single blended light source, e.g. of a new color, is desirable as well.